


Fate.

by inkcomet



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adaptation, Forbidden Love, Legends, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcomet/pseuds/inkcomet
Summary: Contribution for #ZutaraWeek 2020!Day 3: Fuse. Based/Adapted on Tristan and Iseult's legend.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	Fate.

Fate is something we can't just run off, fate iaw something that chases us constantly to fulfill itself. Fate wins over anyone's will and can destroy our hopes and dreams in this life.

He was dutiful, always carrying his honour as high as a dragon can fly on the sky, he never wanted to betray like the way he was acussed to. She was all love and intelligence, no other could be her equal, and she never wanted to be under everyone's eyes and be treated like a coin. It wasn't like the way they planned, but it happened. 

All due to fate.

Zuko was slowly falling in love with lady Katara by that time. He was sent by the Fire Lord Ozai in order to protect the princess from the Southern Water Tribe, after she was promised to the Avatar Aang. It was his duty to keep her safe from the pirates, bad spirits and anything that could be threatening. He was also sent with his younger sister, Azula, and Sokka, the princess' brother and the next chief of his Tribe.

One cold night, weeks after since they've sailed, lady Katara was enjoying the sight of a sky full of stars. Many constellations, the moon itself and the dark blue palette of colours, had hypnotized her. The dark haired man appeared, carrying a teapot with two cups which he used to serve jasmine tea.

"Can't sleep, lady?" He offered her the cup. "Warm yourself first, we don't want you to get sick days before the wedding."

Katara's blue eyes landed on him, there was nothing but sadness in her sight. What? Did he say something to make her feel sad? What Zuko didn't know was that the princess was discomfort with being the Avatar's bride, and the discomfort started days ago… when she realized her feelings for the noble guard were growing strong in her heart. A love that couldn't be.

"It isn't that, we… we are in the sea… weeks and weeks traveling. Maybe I'm just tired and bored, and at the same time I don't want to arrive. I fear that the Avatar won't be as I imagined." She shrugged. "Would you marry a person you never seen before?"

"Only if I have to do that for the good of many." Zuko quickly replied, a but nervous. He tends to be nervous to speak of heart matters, especially with the woman that has his heart. "But I still hope I can marry someone for love, and not for duty."

"Then you will be lucky to do so."

And they both drank from the cups full of hot jasmine tea. Not knowing that, while Zuko wasn't watching, Azula spilled a potion of love in the tea. And its effect hit them so hard that seconds later they began to kiss, under the moonlight, between each other's arms.

Even if they could recognise their feelings before, they would never do something for them. Fear was strong. But fate was stronger.

Fate wanted them to be together.

A week after the first kiss, they landed in the Earth Kingdom, where Katara meet Aang and spent time with him trying to get to know each other better. While the Avatar found the lady an obedient woman to be with, Katara couldn't open her heart to the young man, not matter how important he was or what he could give to her to satisfy her needs. He was not Zuko. The only thing she could feel for Aang was nothing but a deep indifference.

By night, the lovers met in secret. Zuko found a little path, that led to the woods, and they ran away every time no one was watching.

"I wish we could…" Suddenly, Zuko's kiss interrupted her words. They were cuddling under a tree, surrounded by moonflowers. He gently caressed her cheek, and put a strand of hair behind her ear. Katara did similar, with her numb she brushed his lips and his scar. "You are so beautiful…" And she pressed a new kiss over his lips. "I love you with all my heart and soul."

"So do I." He whispered. "I made a decision…"

"What is it?"

"I'm not coming back to the Fire Nation. My place is wherever you are, and I would never forgive myself if something happens to you."

"B-But Zuko… Your thron-"

Again. A kiss interrupted her.

"I don't mind about it. Azula can have it, that is what my father would want." Silence. He looked at those deep blue eyes, he could see a spark of hope in them. "I love you, Katara. I always did."

But fireballs flew over them. Zuko quickly took Katara in his arms and both rolled in the grass, before a tree could crash them.

"Traitor!" Aang's voice raised out loud. "I trusted you my most important treasure, and look what you have done! And you." He looked at Katara, eyes full of anger. "You betrayed me. Our union was supposed to be something sacred and look where I find my wife…" The Avatar stopped before he could say something really offensive. "Leave, Zuko, leave out of my sight before I regret my decision. You two will never see each other again!"

From the shadows, Azula's figure emerged. She was the one who told Aang about Zuko and Katara's relationship, to take out his brother's honor and also his right to the throne. Their father would be so ashamed. Her plan was successful.

"Just to be sure… Goodbye, Zuzu." A lighting was thrown in his direction, attacking the prince by his back.

Zuko fell on his knee. Unconscious.

One month later.

A terrible headache was the only thing he felt when he opened his eyes. It was too cold, he had many blankets covering him. What was this place?

The door was opened. It was Katara, dressed like a commoner, carrying a bowl of water. Was that heaven? He wanted to stand up and hug her, but his body was also week.

"You woke up…" She ran to his side and couldn't help in taking his hand, and kissing his forehead. "I was so scared, Zuko. I started to think that it was too late to save you."

"Where's Aang? My sister? Sokka?"

"You will know everything in time, my love. But what matters is that you are awake." Their eyes met and both smiled. "We will never be apart, I promise."

"Thank you, Katara." He whispered, reaching her lips. Then he felt the pain in his back, but didn't care of it or how long will take him to heal.

What they surely knew in that moment, was that fate brought them together again. And not even them were capable of change it.


End file.
